


Романы на овсянке

by Anichereza



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Модерн-АУ, Юмор, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichereza/pseuds/Anichereza
Summary: Ричард женат на Катари и счастлив в браке. Казалось бы — при чем здесь Рокэ Алва? А тем более святой Алан?Все герои принадлежат В.В. Камше, но мы хотим дать им еще один шанс.





	Романы на овсянке

Ричард удрученно вздохнул, медленно стянул с себя легкую куртку, аккуратно расправил ее и повесил на плечики в шкаф. Снял ботинки, выровнял их так, чтобы мысы смотрели в одном направлении. Всунул ноги в домашние меховые тапочки в виде розовых поросят с отвратительно бодрыми пятачками — подарок жены, преподнесенный с любовью. И лишь после этого звучно приложился лбом о дверной косяк. Взвыл, но продолжил самоистязание с такой пламенной самоотдачей, что на звук ударов, вытирая руки о кокетливый передник с вышитыми на нем гиацинтами, появилась Катарина.  
  
— Ричард! Немедленно перестань! — воскликнула она, оттаскивая мужа от угрожающе накренившейся статуи святого Алана, вырубленного из цельного дубового ствола. Скульптура, преподнесенная молодоженам Мирабеллой Окделл по случаю новоселья, предположительно изображала знаменитого святого и была выполнена в лучших традициях этно-монументализма. Ричард и Катари приняли подарок с каменными лицами и выбросить до сих пор не решались, хотя статуя занимала половину прихожей.  
  
То ли текстура надорского каменного дуба сыграла свою роль, то ли нарочито грубо вырезанные черты лица святого несли в себе глубокий сакральный смысл, однако все гости, наносившие визит чете Окделлов, при первом же взгляде на статую проявляли воистину глубокое благочестие, восклицая «Соз-здатель, твоя сила!» и «Святой Алан!». Впрочем, существовало и вполне простое объяснение: статуя очень уж коварно поджидала их за дверью и норовила придавить собой, стоило лишь нагнуться, чтобы развязать шнурки.  
  
Люди, менее религиозные, например, Арно Савиньяк или Берто Салина просто интересовались: в курсе ли Окделлы, что хранить надгробные памятники у себя в квартире — дурная примета? Ричард терпеливо объяснял, что нет, они не надумали сменить интерьер семейной усыпальницы. И нет, это не Эгмонт Окделл, а вовсе даже святой Алан и вообще — подарок любимой матушки. Гости преисполнялись глубоких мыслей и после без возражений проглатывали обугленные до состояния каменного угля бутербродики, подаваемые заботливой хозяйкой в качестве горячей закуски.  
  
Ричард коснулся рукой изрядно побаливающего лба и бросил быстрый взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале. Слава Создателю, ни шишки, ни синяка не намечалось. Каков бы он был, заявившись завтра на работу с огромным кровоподтеком? По отделу тут же поползли бы слухи о том, что Ричард влип в криминальную историю, связанную с крупным проигрышем в карты, имеет неприятности с властями из-за оппозиционных взглядов, ввязался в драку с семью головорезами, а то и вовсе время от времени поколачиваем женой.  
  
Катари бросилась в кухню, и за звуком льющейся воды послышался ее воркующий голосок:  
  
— Опять на работе неприятности? Ничего-ничего, сейчас приложим холодненькое, и все пройдет.  
  
Ричард, с наслаждением избавившись от галстука, переоделся в домашнее и прошел в кухню. Катари тут же протянула холодный компресс, и он с благодарностью прижал его ко лбу, стремясь ликвидировать последствия своей неуместной горячности. Жена порхала по кухне, звякая тарелками и ложками.  
  
— Бедный мой. Садись, съешь кое-что вкусненькое, и тебе сразу станет легче!  
  
Ричард лишь устало закатил глаза: кулинарное искусство никогда не входило в число талантов Катарины. Да и развивать сей дар Создателев его жене просто не хватало времени. Бурная студенческая жизнь не позволяла ей заняться кулинарией. Впрочем, это не мешало ей с маниакальным упорством, достойным лучшего применения (в том числе во благо отечественной науки), ставить эксперименты над безропотной жертвой. Жертва из любви к жене стоически поглощала все, что производилось в результате наскока на кухню с целью приготовить что-нибудь вкусное, полезное и очень-очень быстрое. Может, именно поэтому Катари и переключилась на здоровое питание, представляющее собой диету из йогурта и яблок.  
  
Процесс готовки для нежно любимого мужа, как правило, сопровождался написанием курсовой работы или доклада для факультативных занятий по основам семейной психологии, бесконечными обсуждениями по телефону повестки очередного собрания женского общества по борьбе за равноправие, вечерней сессией йоги или длительными сеансами психоанализа для Айрис, переживающей очередную вспышку воинствующего феминизма. На этой неделе Катарина активно занималась организацией поэтических чтений для студентов младших курсов.  
  
«Стоило один раз упомянуть о постмодерне в искусстве, — сокрушалась она, — как меня завалили сонетами про подрубленные пни и одиночество жаб. Иногда я скучаю по тем временам, когда младшекурсники декламировали Веннена или Дидериха. Нет, сегодня каждый второй считает себя обязанным подражать Барботте!»  
  
Ричард тихонько выдохнул и приготовился к поглощению очередного кулинарного шедевра. Не замечая его гримас, Катари стащила с плиты маленькую кастрюльку, сняла крышку и тихонько ойкнула. По кухне поплыл ни с чем не сравнимый аромат насмерть подгоревшей овсяной каши.  
  
Глаза Катарины заволокло пеленой слез, а на лице отразилась вселенская печаль в лучших традициях древнегальтарских трагедий. Так героиня взирает на останки возлюбленного, доставленного к ней в разобранном виде, но с зажатым в остывших навеки пальцах стебельком подснежника.  
  
— Ну вот, не удалось тебя порадовать, — сокрушенно изрекла она, опускаясь на стул. — С самого утра позвонила твоей маме в Надор, чтобы узнать рецепт. Так старалась!  
  
Печаль Катарины, однако, была недолгой. Взор ее быстро прояснился, и она вновь бросилась к плите.  
  
— Хотя бы чай тебе сделаю! Там в холодильнике, кажется, йогурт остался. Можешь им мюсли заправить, пока я травок лечебных заварю.  
  
Ричард усилием воли подавил стон. За полгода брака он в совершенстве познал, чем сыроедение полезно для организма и насколько кефирная диета питательнее яблочной. Если бы не обеды, предлагаемые в их столовой улыбчивой и радушной шеф-поваром Кончитой, семейная жизнь могла дать основательную трещину.  
  
Сегодня, к сожалению, он пребывал в настолько расстроенных чувствах, что обед на работе пришлось пропустить. После той, хорошо еще не буквальной, порки, что устроил их отделу генеральный директор, кусок в горло не лез. Так что на ужин его ждали мюсли и йогурт. Ричард вновь вздохнул и полез в холодильник.  
  
Катари водрузила на стол две большие чашки с дурно пахнущей коричневой жидкостью. Ее глаза при этом лучились такой искренней заботой и любовью, что Ричард, готов был проглотить стакан гвоздей и не поморщиться. Катари украсила ободок чашки листиком мелиссы и придвинула маленькую плетеную корзиночку со злаковыми хлебцами, обогащенными минералами и витаминами (а значит, абсолютно картонными и безвкусными). Ричард торопливо зажевал пресным сухарем оздоровительный напиток, способный поднять и мертвого, приди кому-нибудь в голову идея влить его в рот покойнику. Хлебец тут же встал поперек горла. Катари вспорхнула со своего места и похлопала Ричарда по спине.  
  
— Попей водички, милый!  
  
Она налила холодной воды из графина в подаренную ей чашку с веселым розовым поросенком, швырнула кастрюльку с пригоревшей кашей в мойку и уселась напротив, всем видом выражая сочувствие, понимание и готовность выслушать.  
  
— Рассказывай, что случилось.  
  
Ричард глотнул воды и устало поморщился. Со стороны могло показаться, будто он силился вспомнить все подробности произошедшего, но это было совсем не так. В отличие от коллег, ему приходилось проделывать над собой буквально титаническое усилие, чтобы изгнать из памяти все связанное с Рокэ Алвой — их генеральным директором.  
  
День не задался с самого утра. То ли магнитные бури были тому виной, то ли у главного оказалось слишком много свободного времени, нерастраченных сил и неизрасходованного за неделю яда, но около полудня он поочередно затребовал к себе в кабинет представителей трех ведущих отделов.  
  
Рекламщики, возглавляемые энергичным Марселем Валме (троекратным обладателем Золотого пера — высшей журналистской награды), выползли от генерального в предобморочном состоянии и еще долго жаловались на жестокость шефа, опустошая запасы успокоительного Луизы Арамоны — секретаря Алвы.  
  
Маркетологи под руководством невозмутимого Курта Вейзеля вышли из кабинета шефа с каменными лицами и, чеканя шаг, проследовали в отдел экспериментальных разработок, где у Леонарда Манрика имелся доступ к чистейшему концентрированному спирту. Вскоре оттуда донеслись заунывные бергерские завывания, перемежающиеся ударами дротиков о повешенную на дверь мишень. Ричард допускал, что поверх мишени помещался портрет некоего ызарга в привлекательном человеческом обличье.  
  
Сборная солянка, гордо именуемая справочно-аналитическим отделом, управляемым высококлассным специалистом Жераром Шабли, дружно попыталась скрасить томительное ожидание перед предстоящим разносом, мимикрируя под окружающую их роскошную обстановку приемной. Лучше всех получалось у Валентина Придда: благодаря темному костюму и лиловому галстуку, он практически сливался с черно-синей обивкой дивана.  
  
Арно Савиньяк предпринял безуспешную попытку втиснуться в ограниченное пространство между вешалкой для гостей и подставкой для зонтиков. При этом его тень под перекрестным светом роскошной люстры и целого ряда прожекторообразных спотов увенчалась раскидистыми рогами. Оба старших брата Арно также работали в корпорации «Алва»: Лионель возглавлял службу безопасности, Эмиль отвечал за международные связи. Арно честно пытался соответствовать заданной ими планке, но получалось с трудом.  
  
Ричард перевел взгляд на Шабли, но тот, пытаясь справиться с волнением, лишь нервно сжал губы и вряд ли мог ободрить подчиненных. Почтенный мэтр и обладатель трех научных степеней выглядел сейчас как настоящий выходец из древних сказок: бледный, всклокоченный и с абсолютно сумасшедшим взглядом. Ричард подозревал, что выглядит ничуть не лучше.  
  
Ожидание слишком скоро прервалось зловещим скрипом открывающейся двери. Луиза Арамона, не скрывая сожаления, пригласила их в кабинет и буквально испарилась.  
  
Ричард всегда чувствовал себя неуютно среди всех этих фельпских зеркал, бордонских стульев, морисских гобеленов, а Рокэ Алва, восседающий во главе длинного стола черного дерева, словно злой властелин на троне, никоим образом не способствовал восстановлению душевного спокойствия.  
  
Без долгих предисловий Алва «прошелся» по всему: и по работе отдела в целом, и по руководству Жерара Шабли в частности, и лишь потом с присущим ему убийственным сарказмом перешел на личности всех присутствующих.  
  
Арно досталось за недисциплинированность и невнимательность к деталям. «Как отрадно видеть, — так и сочился ехидством ненавистный голос, — что все таланты в многоуважаемой семье Савиньяк распределены поровну. Кому-то достался ум, кому-то энергичность, а вам, судя по всему, грех жаловаться на здоровье. Должны же как-то недостатки компенсироваться».  
  
Валентина отделали по полной за пристрастие к канцеляриту и излишнюю дотошность. «Как предусмотрительно с вашей стороны, господин Придд, столь ревностно заботиться о сотрудниках нашей компании. Ничем иным, кроме как заботой о предупреждении склероза, назвать ваши ссылки на законодательные акты Талига еще прошлого Круга я не могу».  
  
Когда настала его очередь, Ричард собрал все мужество в кулак и буквально заставил себя смотреть шефу прямо в глаза. «А-на-ли-ти-чес-кий док-лад! — почти пропел по слогам Алва. — А-на-ли-ти-чес-кий. Какая часть этого слова вам не понятна? Почему в вашем исполнении любой документ превращается в третьесортный фантастический рассказ? Вы не можете провести элементарное сравнение цен, не прибегая к гиперболам и метафорам и не превращая сводную таблицу в историю борьбы добра и зла?».  
  
Из кабинета выбирались по стеночке, не чуя под собой ног, придавленные новостью, что подобные разборы отделов будут повторяться не реже раза в неделю, пока их работа не устроит Алву хотя бы на пятьдесят процентов.  
  
Придд моментально закопался в статистику эффективности по другим отделам. Арно, недовольно бурча, открыл на компьютере вкладку с играми и принялся в пух и прах разносить неприятелей в очередной войнушке. Жерар Шабли опустошил пузырек с сердечными каплями и задумчиво поглядывал в сторону экспериментального отдела. А Ричард со стыда хотел провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
И вот теперь, за чашкой оздоровительного отвара, почти не ощущая его мерзкого вкуса, Ричард поведал обо всем жене — студентке четвертого курса психологического факультета королевского университета Лаик. Катари выслушала его, не прерывая, хлопнула ладонью по столу и решительно заявила:  
  
— Нельзя себя так изводить, Ричард. Ты зациклился на том, что он тебя ненавидит. Вот ты боишься, а Рокэ Алва — самый обыкновенный человек.  
  
Ричард только хмыкнул. Катари сжала его руку горячими пальцами и воскликнула:  
  
— Просто перестань его бояться! Не демонизируй его, и тебе сразу станет легче.  
  
— Но как? — только и смог простонать Ричард. — Меня трясет, стоит его взгляд вспомнить. Алва словно мысли читает. Посмотрит, и я уже весь холодным потом покрываюсь.  
  
— Ты просто сконцентрирован на своем страхе, — отрезала Катари. — Думаешь, я никого не боюсь?  
  
Ричард недоверчиво поднял брови:  
  
— Ты — другое дело. Тебя все любят — и однокурсники, и преподаватели.  
  
— Как бы не так! — хмыкнула Катари. — Думаешь, ректор Дорак от меня в восторге? Или замдекан Штанцлер меня обожает? Первый едва мирится с тем, что я председатель студенческого братства, а второй еще мою маменьку ненавидел со школьной скамьи. Но кто, если не я, станет отстаивать интересы студентов? Вот и приходится мне лавировать — перед одним тихую скромницу изображать, а перед другим все время извиняться и трепетать, хотя будь моя воля — все лицо бы ему исцарапала!  
  
Такую воинственную Катари Ричард любил и в то же время слегка побаивался.  
  
— Раз уж твоя жена, Ричард, в скором будущем станет дипломированным психологом, будет просто позор, если она не сможет помочь тебе разобраться с твоими страхами.  
  
Она увлекла Ричарда в их небольшую гостиную, усадила в старое неудобное кресло и принялась мерить шагами комнату, размышляя на ходу:  
  
— Давай начнем с самого простого. Как советуют ведущие специалисты, надо представить неприятного тебе человека голым. Так ты увидишь его слабость и поймешь, что он абсолютно ничем от тебя не отличается и уж точно не какой-то сверхзлодей.  
  
Ричард отчаянно замотал головой, силясь изгнать видение голого Рокэ Алвы, а его воображение подкидывало все новые детали. Вот Алва лежит, абсолютно обнаженный, на огромной мохнатой шкуре черного льва. Горит камин, потрескивают дрова, Рокэ медленно потягивает вино из бокала и, усмехаясь, смотрит на него пронзительно-синими глазами, которые в полутьме кабинета и отблесках неверного света приобретают какой-то совершенно фантастический темный сапфировый оттенок. Он посылает Ричарду многозначительный взгляд и произносит тягучим бархатным голосом: «И где же ваш отчет? А-на-ли-ти-чес-кий».  
  
Бррр! Ричард зажмурился, пытаясь отгородиться от этого видения. Катари удивленно уставилась на него.  
  
— Не получается? Странно. Я вот как представлю Штанцлера голым, так меня сразу тошнить начинает. Он на меня смотрит, а я только и думаю, как бы в дамскую комнату сбежать. И ничего. Он шипит, иногда кричит, а я сижу и думаю: «Ведь не я одна такая. От тебя же всех женщин на свете тошнит. То-то ты до сих пор неженатый».  
  
Ричард встрепенулся.  
  
— А меня ты как представляешь? Так же?  
  
— Глупенький, — рассмеялась Катари. — ты у меня самый милый. Как щеночек — так и хочется тебя все время погладить. — Она легонько взъерошила его волосы. Ричард притянул ее к себе и начал осыпать поцелуями, но Катари ловко вывернулась из его объятий.  
  
— Но-но-но, Ричард Окделл! — она шутливо погрозила ему пальчиком. — Пока мы не разберемся с вашей проблемой, спать со своим психологом — дурной тон.  
  
Ричард разочарованно вздохнул. Катари снова рассмеялась и вновь воздела пальчик.  
  
— Знаю! Тебе надо представить его смешным. Вообрази, как ты надеваешь ему на голову мусорную корзину. Только подумай, как смешно он будет выглядеть с мусором в волосах!  
  
Ричард послушно представил: вот он пробрался в кабинет генерального директора, схватил мусорку, развернулся, занося над головой Алвы карающую корзину... а верный телохранитель Хуан Суавес выстрелил. Ричарда передернуло, когда он словно наяву увидел, как пуля из огромного черного пистолета вошла в его тело. Нет, не так! Суавеса нет в кабинете. Но от этого не легче. Он занес мусорную корзину над головой Алвы, а тот увернулся и тотчас прыгнул на Ричарда, заламывая ему руку и со всей силой прикладывая лицом к столешнице...  
  
Катари чутко почувствовала смену настроения мужа и досадливо вздохнула:  
  
— Ричард, ты совсем не стараешься. Опять где-то мыслями витаешь, и мне это совсем не нравится.  
  
Ричард протянул к ней руки, и она милостиво позволила заключить себя в объятия.  
  
— Ладно уж! — досадливо протянула она, чуть поглаживая его волосы. — Жалуйся, я слушаю.  
  
И Ричарда понесло. На одном дыхании он выложил все свои обиды, страхи и наваждения, все чувства и эмоции, что вызывал у него Алва.  
  
Уже ночью, засыпая в его объятиях, Катари сонно пробормотала:  
  
— И все равно он у тебя получается какой-то ненастоящий. Словно персонаж из книжки, где его боятся и отчаянно ему завидуют. Ну просто герой из дешевого любовного романа.  
  
— Герой из любовного романа? В этом определенно что-то есть, — Ричард нежно поцеловал ее в лоб. Стоило прикрыть глаза, как его посетила восхитительно-абсурдная мысль.  
  
Утром он поделился ею с женой. Катари сидела перед зеркалом и накладывала дневной макияж.  
  
— Да, — взмахивая щеточкой для ресниц, согласилась она и придирчиво всмотрелась в свое отражение. — Все они на одно лицо. Открой любой любовный роман, — она кивнула в сторону книжной полки, где вперемешку с ее учебниками по психологии стояли небольшие разноцветные томики, — и везде главный герой — этакий притягательно-роковой сверхчеловек: богатый, скучающий, таинственный и очень-очень опасный. Но героиня в него все равно влюбляется, что бы он с ней ни делал, как бы ни оскорблял. Ужасающе тоскливый психотип, на самом деле.  
  
Ричард слушал жену, и ночная идея принимала все более отчетливые очертания. Опасаясь спугнуть мысль, он чуть понизил голос:  
  
— Катари, а в какой из этих книг герой самый абсурдный?  
  
— Ой, не знаю, — вздернула аккуратно подкрашенные бровки Катари. — Они все глубоко омерзительны. Когда я писала работу по собирательному образу романтических героинь, все время думала, как вообще такие дурочки могут на свете существовать? Без малейшего инстинкта самосохранения. Герои-любовники о них буквально ноги вытирают. А эти гусыни терпят и замуж за них выходят. Я бы такого точно не потерпела.  
  
— И что бы ты назвала самым типичным произведением в этом стиле? — как бы мимоходом осведомился он, одеваясь.  
  
Катари удивленно покосилась на него, но все же ответила:  
  
— Наверное, «Роковое богатство». Или «Леди за игорным столом».  
  
***  
  
Спустя пару недель Арно перехватил Ричарда в коридоре и поинтересовался, не происходило ли в последнее время более тесное общение прославленного предка с недостойным потомком. Ричард недоуменно вытаращился на него, а Арно, довольно хмыкнув, пояснил:  
  
— На тебя святой Алан сегодня не падал?  
  
Ричард ошарашено кивнул. Падал. Предок вообще в последнее время часто падал. Пришлось под него справочник по психологии подложить. Хорошо еще, что Катари об этом не знала.  
  
— Тогда все ясно, — серьезно кивнул Арно.  
  
— Что ясно? — спросил Ричард, наблюдая, как в глазах Арно разгорается нешуточное веселье.  
  
— А то, что ты последнюю неделю пялишься на Алву с таким видом, с каким Придд фотографии своего ежа разглядывает.  
  
— Да брось! Ничего я на него не пялюсь! — отмахнулся Ричард и отчаянно покраснел.  
  
— Ну да, ну да, — протянул Арно. — А кто сидел на утреннем совещании, на котором его, кстати, в пух и прах разносили, и смотрел на генерального с таким умильным видом, будто у того уже тик начался?  
  
— Это не то, о чем ты подумал!  
  
— Да неужели? — ухмыляясь, осведомился Арно. — Это ведь в порядке вещей, что после совещания, пока все нормальные люди накачиваются успокоительным, ты у Придда переспрашиваешь, как именно генеральный высказался. Да еще и записываешь, слово в слово!  
  
Цвет лица Ричарда стал точь-в-точь как на родовом гербе — то есть, багряным.  
  
— Все вообще не так!  
  
Арно принял придурочно-мечтательный вид, томно закатил глаза и, передразнивая, изрек:  
  
— Валентин, а ты не помнишь, как Алва точно сказал: «Неожиданность бывает двух видов. Когда вас еще не ждут и когда вас уже не ждут». Правильно?  
  
Ричард сжал кулаки и, угрожающе нахмурив брови, двинулся на друга. Арно отпрянул, но все так же ехидно продолжил:  
  
— А окончание фразы тебе напомнить? Я там тоже был и все слышал, на чистейшем талиг. «Неожиданность бывает двух видов. Когда вас еще не ждут и когда вас уже не ждут. Но вы, Окделл, изобрели третий вид — от вас в принципе не знаешь, чего ждать. Только я порадовался проблеску мысли, как ваш вчерашний отчет снова все переставил с ног на голову. Вот уж не думал, что у вас такой талант к любовно-лирическому эпосу».  
  
Ричард, терпение которого иссякло вместе с чувством юмора, схватил Арно за воротник. Тот в ответ заехал локтем в бок. На шум из кабинета выглянул Придд и, здраво оценив обстановку, кинулся их разнимать.  
  
— Что, уже шуток не понимаешь, Окделл? — зло осведомился Арно, одергивая измятый в пылу борьбы пиджак.  
  
Придд, не отпуская Ричарда, выкрикнул:  
  
— А ты извинись!  
  
— Что?! — взвился Арно.  
  
— Немедленно! — прибавил металла в голос Придд и обратился к Ричарду: — Я сейчас тебя отпущу, и этот шут извинится.  
  
Ричард пропыхтел что-то невнятное, но отнюдь не миролюбивое. Придд усилил хватку.  
  
— Ладно, — сдался Ричард и обрел свободу.  
  
Багровая муть, так и мельтешащая перед глазами, потихоньку отступала. Как из-под воды донесся холодный голос Придда:  
  
— Савиньяк, я жду.  
  
Арно было потупился, но тут же резко шагнул к Ричарду, протягивая ему ладонь:  
  
— Прости, дурацкая была шутка! Мир?  
  
Ричард шумно выдохнул и что есть силы сжал руку Арно. Тот поморщился, но стерпел.  
  
— Опять вас разнимать? — снова раздался голос Придда:  
  
Ричард и Арно отшатнулись друг от друга и синхронно замотали головами.  
  
— Все в порядке, Валентин.  
  
Тот недоверчиво вздернул брови, внимательно осмотрел обоих и строго произнес:  
  
— И чтобы я подобного больше не видел!  
  
Ричард вздохнул. Арно закатил глаза. Они оставались друзьями со времен Лаик, и разнообразные шутки являлись необходимым элементом общения. Без них отношения в отделе будто замирали, а Луиза Арамона осторожно интересовалась: не пора ли бежать за ледорубом.  
  
До таких столкновений, как сегодня, доходило редко, но Придд с постоянством, достойным лучшего применения, пытался выступать всеобщим примирителем. За что и получал свою порцию насмешек — от обоих сразу.  
  
Валентин тем временем одернул рукава, придирчиво прошелся рукой по пуговицам и как всегда поправил и без того идеально завязанный галстук.  
  
— И все же, Ричард, ты действительно ведешь себя в последнее время весьма... — он немного замялся, подбирая более мягкую формулировку, — странно. С чем это связано?  
  
Арно тихонько хмыкнул: «Не с чем, а с кем!», но получил очередной предупреждающий толчок локтем и своевременно заткнулся.  
  
Ричард вновь вспыхнул, но взгляда не отвел:  
  
— Валентин, Арно, а вам не кажется, что это только мое дело?  
  
— Да и вообще, хватит трепаться об этом в коридоре, — фыркнул Арно.  
  
Придд приглашающим жестом распахнул перед ними дверь. Пройдя внутрь, Ричард устало плюхнулся в кресло, Арно взгромоздился на стол, и лишь Валентин остался стоять по стойке смирно, все так же недоверчиво рассматривая своих друзей.  
  
Арно не выдержал первым:  
  
— Дик, мы все понимаем. Алва тебя достал, но ты действительно неадекватно себя ведешь.  
  
Придд лишь коротко кивнул, подтверждая свое согласие.  
  
Ричард вновь покраснел и пробурчал:  
  
— Это все методика Катари. Сначала она пыталась заставить меня представить Алву голым.  
  
Арно присвистнул и чуть не сверзился со стола. Придд лишь чуть вздернул бровь.  
  
— Потом — как я ему корзину мусорную на голову надеваю, — продолжил Ричард.  
  
Арно лишь фыркнул, закусив губу, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. А Придд, словно поняв, о чем речь, согласно кивнул.  
  
— Но тоже не помогло, — удрученно произнес Ричард. — И тогда она сказала про утрированно-клишированных героев литературных произведений. И вот я стал представлять его таким.  
  
— Поправь, если я ошибусь, — вдруг перебил его Придд. — И ты вместо техники управления агрессией ринулся в осознанное ее замещение?  
  
— Ничего я не ринулся, — принялся оправдываться Ричард. — Я учебники Катари почитал, там все понятно расписано о необходимости сублимации негативных эмоций.  
  
— И ты решил, — вновь продолжил Придд, — что лучше всего это сделать посредством написания любовного романа?  
  
Арно, до этого оторопело внимавший их разговору, не выдержал и рассмеялся:  
  
— Так это ты у нас в писатели подался? Лавры «50 оттенков» покоя не дают? А я и думаю — ходишь целыми днями с мечтательным видом, бормочешь себе что-то под нос, а на столе словарь синонимов лежит.  
  
Ричард вновь покраснел:  
  
— Это фантастический роман!  
  
— И что же делают в твоем романе сонеты Веннена? — осведомился Придд.  
  
— Это литературное заимствование. И вообще — роман псевдоисторический! — попытался отбиться от допроса Ричард.  
  
— Угу! Теперь еще и фэнтезийный, — засмеялся Арно. — Значит, стоять перед дверью генерального в ожидании очередного разноса и шептать «Ненавидеть и любить — в сущности, одно и то же» — это у тебя называется исторический роман придумывать? Луиза уже на тебя коситься начала, а Валме так просто заявил, что ты открытый мазохист и унижениями наслаждаешься.  
  
— Что?! — ошарашенно закричал Ричард, так и подскочив на кресле.  
  
— Успокойся, — посоветовал Придд. — Арно утрирует.  
  
— Угу, как же, — ухмыльнулся тот. — А кто мне подслушанные слова Алвы пересказал? Генеральный, мол, его, — он кивнул в сторону Ричарда, — созданием неиспорченным и местами даже блаженным считает. И рекламщикам запретил к нему приближаться со всякими каверзными вопросами.  
  
Валентин чуть порозовел. Ричард со стоном уронил голову на руки.  
  
— Арно, — жалобно выдавил он, — неужели все уже заметили?  
  
— Не переживай, — весело бросил тот. — Они ж все понимают. И даже Алва, как бы ты перед ним ни трепетал.  
  
— Если Катари об этом услышит — мне конец, — простонал Ричард. — А я ведь только вторую книгу начал!  
  
— А ты не торопись, не торопись, — фыркнул Арно. — Еще чуть-чуть с жалобным видом на Алву потаращишься — и он точно от нас от всех отстанет.  
  
Придд наконец поднял взгляд от своих до зеркального блеска начищенных ботинок и начал рассыпаться в извинениях. Ричард перестал вслушиваться в его слова уже на второй минуте — говорить тот мог долго, вежливо и абсолютно непонятно. В голове билась одна мысль: все знают, а он, как полный дурак, продолжал выставлять себя на посмешище.  
  
— Хватит. Брошу все к ызаргам! — вдруг резко выкрикнул он. Придд так и замер на середине речи, а Арно, мурлыкавший «Одинокий ворон на карнизе за окном», чуть не свалился со стола.  
  
— Дикон, ты серьезно? — осторожно осведомились друзья. Тот лишь мрачно кивнул.  
  
— Куда уж серьезнее. В смысле — куда мне еще большим идиотом себя выставлять?  
  
Арно соскочил со стола и ободряюще похлопал его по плечу:  
  
— Дик, честно, мы просто шутим. А раз Алва сам сказал, никто над тобой смеяться не будет.  
  
— И к тому же, — выдавил из себя Придд, — сроки таких методик вполне конкретны. Не менее полугода, — и вновь уставился на свои ботинки.  
  
— Валентин, ты что, тоже этим страдаешь? — оторопело вытаращился на него Арно. Уши Придда многозначительно покраснели. Ричард заинтересованно уставился на друга. Что-что, а ничего подобного он не заподозрил бы никогда. Придд казался человеком-роботом: хладнокровным, невозмутимым и просто безэмоциональным.  
  
— И о чем же ты пишешь? — осторожно поинтересовался он.  
  
— Об альтернативном развитии истории и военном конфликте на одной небольшой реке, — чуть слышно прошептал Придд. — Мой психоаналитик рекомендовал раскрывать свои чувства посредством литературной игры. Он сказал, что это необходимое условие излечения депрессии и посоветовал обязательно закончить свое произведение, — Валентин поднял странно блестящие глаза на Ричарда и с жаром продолжил:  
  
— Ты не должен бросать свои занятия. Мы с Арно тебя обязательно поддержим.  
  
Ричард в порыве чувств обнял друзей. Арно лишь присвистнул:  
  
— Ну, а куда мы денемся? Только с уговором — я тоже хочу быть героем ваших опусов.  
  
Валентин и Ричард виновато покосились друг на друга. Арно лишь покачал головой:  
  
— Уже? И не спрашивая моего разрешения? Эх вы, ызарги бессовестные! Ладно, прощаю, — он задумчиво хмыкнул. — Кстати, Дик, а Катари в курсе?  
  
— Нет, — Ричард отрицательно замотал головой. — Я решил, что пока не допишу хотя бы первую трилогию, ничего ей не скажу.  
  
— Вот ведь, — вздохнул Арно. — Мне что ли тоже чего-нибудь написать? Взять себе псевдоним покруче и описать, как вы тут страдаете! Боги-основатели, кляча ваша несусветная!  
  
***  
  
Вскоре терпению Катари настал конец. Вот уже месяц Ричард приходил с работы и принимался то читать любовные романы (их стопка на столе все росла и росла), то печатать на ноутбуке. Но как бы она ни хотела узнать, что затеял муж, ничего не получалось. На уговоры тот отнекивался, а на ноутбуке сменил пароль.  
  
Ее любопытство все возрастало, и Катари не выдержала. Ричард уже пару дней хвалил все так же не получающуюся у нее овсянку и даже не отказывался от добавки, но при этом ни словечком не обмолвился о своем ненавидимом шефе.  
  
Пришлось применить все изученные средства из курса психологии семейной жизни, и Ричард сдался, вручив ей довольно пухлую пачку бумаги. Катари провела за чтением ровно двадцать минут и, отложив в сторону эту выстраданную эпопею, сурово посмотрела на мужа. Тот переминался с ноги на ногу и вообще вид имел довольно виноватый. Катари набрала воздуху в грудь.  
  
— И что все это значит, Ричард Окделл? Заимствование из любовных романов — ладно, неприкрытые аллюзии на события истории — ну, допустим, поклоны в сторону классических произведений — куда без них... Но зачем ты меня сделал истерично-малахольной интриганкой?!  
  
Ричард, защищаясь, поднял руки:  
  
— Любимая, я почитал твои учебники, там говорится, что необходимо гипертрофировать наиболее яркие черты. И я не хотел, оно само так получилось.  
  
— Вот что, Ричард! — ответила Катари, гневно раздувая ноздри. — Если выведение твоего генерального директора в качестве циничного эгоиста без стыда и совести поможет тебе побороть свой страх перед ним, я не против. Если тебе так хочется высказать все, что ты думаешь о своих друзьях, но в жизни ты на это так и не решишься — вперед и с песней! А пообижаться на твою матушку сам Создатель велел — я эту статую ей еще припомню! Но, — она погрозила ему крепко сжатым кулачком, — вывести себя бедной и несчастной жертвой? Я тебе этого никогда не прощу!  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — покладисто согласился Ричард. — Но ты ведь прочитаешь это до конца?  
  
— Так это еще и не конец?! — гневно взвилась Катари. — Ты и дальше намерен продолжать?  
  
— Милая, Валентин сказал, что у этой терапии обязательный срок — полгода и прерываться нельзя.  
  
— Ричард Окделл, ты просто натуральная свинья! — Катари побледнела, ее щеки вдруг окрасились ярким румянцем гнева, а глаза просто метали молнии. Ричард чуть отступил под ее натиском. Алва в реальной жизни был, конечно, ужасен, но жена в такие вот моменты пугала его просто до дрожи. А Катари все наступала на него, размахивая пачкой бумаги, из которой то и дело вылетали отдельные листы. — Никогда! Ни за что! Ты даже не посмеешь заикнуться о продолжении этого изуверства!  
  
Она швырнула в него многострадальную рукопись. Ричард рефлекторно отшатнулся и со всей силы приложился спиной о стену. Катари продолжала так же яростно наступать на него, и Ричард поднял руки в защитном жесте.  
  
— Любимая, клянусь, никогда не… — Договорить он не успел. Раздался ужасающий грохот, лязганье и скрежет. Стены ощутимо тряхнуло. Катари испуганно взвизгнула и моментально оказалась в объятиях мужа. Когда шум прекратился, супруги Окделл осторожно выглянули в прихожую. Катари залилась слезами, а Ричард лишь устало вздохнул: случилось то, чего они так опасались. Статуя святого Алана рухнула, буквально уничтожив всю прихожую. Протараненная дверь, ободранные обои, разбитые зеркало и люстра, трещина, украсившая потолок, кирпичи, выбитые из стен и засыпанные побелкой обувь и одежда. Разгром был полнейшим. А вот со статуей так ничего и не случилось. Она продолжала смотреть на мир с немым укором.  
  
— Рич-чард, — дрожащим голоском пролепетала Катари. — Ну теперь-то мы сможем ее выкинуть?!  
  
Ричард, обозревавший разгромленную комнату и уже прикидывавший, какой процент с них сдерут в гоганском банке за кредит на ремонт, тяжело вздохнул. Нет, безусловно, от статуи следовало избавиться (и давно), но представив себе суровое лицо матушки и ее вечно поджатые губы, он вздрогнул. Жена, словно уловив его сомнения, еще теснее прижалась к нему и срывающимся голоском прошептала:  
  
— Давай ее выкинем, и я сразу тебя прощу. За все-все! И за твой дурацкий роман, и за невнимание, и за эту статую. И за твоего шефа бесстыжего. Вечно ты о нем больше, чем обо мне думаешь.  
  
Ричард, машинально поглаживающий жену по плечу, вдруг изумленно распахнул глаза так, словно его посетила величайшая в мире идея.  
  
— Точно! — обрадованно закричал он. — Катари, ты — гений!  
  
И он принялся целовать жену с безумным восторгом. Катари чуть посопротивлялась, но больше для вида. Не отрываясь друг от друга, они перебрались в спальню. Когда страсть немного утихла, Катари вкрадчиво поинтересовалась:  
  
— И что же ты придумал, милый?  
  
— Как что? — хмыкнул Ричард, целуя ее в макушку. — Я избавлюсь от этой статуи самым замечательным образом. Подарю ее своему шефу!  
  
Катари тихонько вздохнула и посмотрела мужу в глаза. Но тот лишь крепче ее обнял:  
  
— Нет, дорогая, так будет правильно. И от статуи избавимся, и если уж я смогу ее ему вручить, то вряд ли буду бояться человека, принявшего такой подарок. И все будет хорошо, — он вновь поцеловал ее. — И роман свой дурацкий я выкину. Ты была права — это совершенно не выход.  
  
— Как знать, — мурлыкнула Катари. — нам ведь теперь ремонт предстоит.  
  
— Справимся! — беспечно кивнул ей Ричард. — Арно и Валентин помогут. Можно еще Катершванцев и Берто попросить.  
  
— Безусловно, — все тем же нежным голоском пропела жена, — но стройматериалы сейчас такие дорогие. А у тебя уже есть почти готовая трилогия. Чуть-чуть редакторской правки — и можно издавать.  
  
— Ты о чем сейчас? — Ричард даже присел на кровати. — Тебе же не понравилось! Ты же сказала, что он дурацкий.  
  
— Не спорю, — ноготки Катари прошлись по его груди, — но ремонт на многое заставляет посмотреть другими глазами. А такая псевдоисторическая фантастика сейчас очень популярна. Вот только пообещай мне одну вещь, — ноготок Катари угрожающе замер напротив его сердца, а ее глаза полыхнули странным огнем.  
  
— Какую? — обреченно прошептал Ричард, уже заранее согласный на все ее требования.  
  
— Ты никогда! Ни-ког-да! — отчетливо проговорила Катари. — Ни за что в жизни не издашь этот опус под своим настоящим именем!  



End file.
